


He Belongs To Us

by Bubbly12



Series: He Belongs To Us [1]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Blood and Gore, Bottom England, Dark, Heartbreak, Jealousy, M/M, Multi, Possessive Behavior, Romance, Uke England
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-08
Updated: 2015-05-08
Packaged: 2018-03-29 13:21:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,952
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3897877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bubbly12/pseuds/Bubbly12
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>England has been having a relationship with a human named Dean and finally decide to tell his fellow nation.  They congratulate him, but then Dean is gone.  He never answers England's calls, it's as if he vanished!  Luckily he has the others to comfort him, he just wished they didn't smell like blood.</p>
            </blockquote>





	He Belongs To Us

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah, I've been deciding whether to do this or not. I hope it turns out great!

England has been dating Dean for three years and then Dean popped out the big question.  England stared lovingly at his silver ring on his finger and began to remember how Dean proposed to him.  He just wonder how he'll tell the other nations, they didn't even know he had a boyfriend!

 

_Flashback_

 

_"So, anything interesting happen in the meeting yesterday 'Arthur'?"  Dean asked, 'Arthur', while they held hands._

 

_"Same as usual.  The Frog was being he's usual perverted self, America was late again, Germany ordering everyone around, and everyone in general was being loud."_

 

_"Boy, how do you survive?"_

 

_"I usually ignore everything or get in an argument, but then I met you."  England said, as he gave a quick peck on Dean's cheek to show his love.  Dean laughed and kissed England on the forehead._

 

_"You're so sweet."  Dean then gave a slow kiss on England's lips.  "I've been meaning to ask you something for a very long time and I think it's time."  England looked curious, wondering what Dean wanted to say.   He got down on the ground and pulled out a box containing a  ring, "Arthur Kirkland the personification of the United Kingdom of Northern Ireland, will you marry me?"  England was beginning to tear, he never felt this happy in life._

 

_"Yes!  Yes I'll marry you!"_

 

_Flashback End_

 

 

"I wonder how they will take it?  I didn't even tell my brothers!"  England didn't want to tell his brothers, in fear they'll scare Dean away.  Then he started to think about the other nations, will they be supportive or will they criticize him like they always do?  "Well, no matter what I'll be happy!"  England proclaimed and walked right into the building with determination.  The meeting went on as usual, the only difference is that some nations gave England weird looks.  'Why was he so happy?' 'He's been smiling like that the whole day!'  'He's even giving Russia the creeps!'

 

"Alright everyone, this meeting has been adjourned-"

 

"Wait Germany!  I have something to say!"  Everyone turned to England with curious looks.  England blushed and held his wrist in nervousness.  "It will only take a minute."  Germany gulped and looked away to hide his blush.  'Why must he be so cute?'

 

"Fine, but make it quick England."  England coughed and gave a neutral face to look at the crowd of nations.

 

"My fellow colleagues, I am engaged.  As in, I'm getting married."  All nations were shocked, someone who happened to be drinking water spat it out.  The whole room was quiet, then Poland asked.

 

"Like it like America?"

 

"No!  He's not a -"

 

"He!!?"  Cried Hungary cried out in excitement!  "If it's not America, is it France?!"

 

 **"Bloody Hell No!!!"**  England said with disgust, "He's not a nation, he's a human!"  Then Japan spoke.

 

"But England san, you do know the consequences of marrying a human?"

 

"The pain of losing them remember aru?"  China said next, "If I were you, I'd break it off right now aru."

 

"I know the consequences of marrying him, but I love him!  He makes him very happy and I'll be honored to spend the rest of his life with him!"  England yelled out, defying everything a nation stood for.

 

"I'm okay with it."  Everyone turned and looked at America in surprise.  England was sure he wasn't going to get a praise from America.  "If you're happy, I'm happy Iggy!"

 

"I am happy for you too Angleterre."  France said with a wink.

 

"The awesome me totally okay with this!"  Prussia declared, while Germany only nodded. Everyone in the room, cheered, clapped, and congratulated England.  Everyone soon left the room, except a few nations.  That was America, France, Prussia, Spain, the Italy brothers, Germany, Canada, China, Japan, and Russia.  They may have said they were happy for England's engagement but that was all bullshit!

 

"I know it's selfish but Iggy's mine!"

 

"We all had an agreement not to pursue England, America.  We didn't want to start WWIII because we all wanted to have England for ourselves."  Germany said, but he was so angry about the whole thing as well.

 

"Da, it it because you all knew I would win and have him all for myself."  Russia said with childish glee.  America gave Russia the bird.

 

"Fuck you commie!"

 

"I suggested we all try to tell Inglaterra how we feel."  Spain later said, but then Romano punched him the stomach.  "Ow!  Romano!"

 

"Shut up Spain!  If anyone should have England, it's me!"  Romano yelled out.

 

"Hey Fratello!  I thought you said we would share England?!"  Italy cried out and it gave France an idea.

 

"England should obviously belong to me aru!"  China proclaimed.  Japan felt his temper rising, he's never been this angry before.  He should be with England san, they had a great relationship!   Canada stayed quietly in the background, but he was just as angry.

 

"All these nations all fighting for my England.  It's so unfair really, but now they don't have chance either because he's getting married to someone else."  Kimjaru looked and asked, 'Who are you?'  "I'm Canada."

 

"I got an amazing idea!"  France said getting everyone attention.  "How about we share England.  He belongs to all of us oui?"  Everyone gave it some thought and then agreed. Why not compromise and share the Englishman.

 

"But he's going to get married."  Prussia said, "What do we do?  Wait for the wedding to raise our hands at the part where we have to speak against it?"

 

"Da, let's have a little chat with the man who has caught our little sunflower's attention."

 

"Let's shadow England to find who this man is."  Germany stated.

 

"Honhonhonhon!  Here I thought I was the only one who stalked Angleterre. Then again you do have that bondage fetish Germany."  Germany blushed and punched France in the gut and he fell on the floor unconscious.

 

"Wait, are we actually going to hurt this man?"  Spain asked,  "I mean, I would do anything for Inglaterra to be mine, but are we crossing the line?"  The nations stayed quiet and tried to calmly think this again.

 

"I think we should go through with it!"  A cheery voice said that wasn't Russia's.  Germany, Japan, and Romano looked shocked at Italy.

 

"Um, Italy you do realize what we are trying to decide?"  Germany asked him.  Italy opened his eyes a bit and gave a sinister smile.  

 

"Yes.  We either move on or kill the bastardo who took our England away~"  Italy said, followed by a ve.  "Then after that's all over we can all have pasta!"

 

"Then it's settled.  We all know what we have to do."  America said, and the nations left the meeting room.  They were still a little disturbed with Italy's sudden change of personality.

 

* * *

 

 

England drove toward Dean's apartment unaware he was being followed.  He made it and knocked on the door and when Dean answered, England pounced was all over him.

 

"I see the meeting went well~"  Dean teased as England pushed him into the bed.  He started to unbutton his shirt, but Dean grabbed his hand stopping him.  "Whoa!  Don't you want to take it slow?  This is our first time doing this and-"

 

"Shut up!  I need this!  Besides you're the one always grouping and teasing me all the time.  Now you're getting cold feet?" Dean just smirked and kissed England passionately and began to remove the nation's clothes.  As they were undressing, they were being watched by lustful and possessive countries.   Germany, Japan, France, Prussia, and Spain were enjoying the show, while nations like America, Russia, Italy, China, Romano and Canada were disgusted of the display.  America grabbed hold of his gun and was going to the apartment, but Canada grabbed his wrist.

 

"Not yet.  Wait until Arthur leaves."  He whispered louder than usual.  America growled in frustration, he then turned to see Russia.  He looked like a human vibrator and looked to be unblinking.  He could tell the Russian was dying to destroy the human that has Arthur.  It went on for thirty minutes, then they saw England getting dressed.  As they watched through the window, they could see Dean grabbing England by hand begging him to stay.  England laughs and kisses Dean on the forehead and leaves.  They quickly hide and watch England get inside the car and drive off.  

 

The nations walk up the stairs and knock on the apartment door and it's opened by Dean who was only wearing his blue boxers.

 

"So you decided to stay after all~Oh!  Uh, sorry!  But who who are you people?"  Dean was getting uncomfortable because all these strange men were giving all the same look.  It was all unstintingly and he really wanted to clothes the door.  But he felt so scared to move.  A man with short black hair and lifeless brown eyes stared at him with a calm but creepy smile.

 

"Gomenesai, but we came to visit the man who decided to take what's ours."  He said.  Dean was confused and felt so vulnerable.

 

"I'm sorry sir, but I think you got the wrong apartment."  Then a man with blue eyes and blonde slick back hair spoke.

 

"The name Arthur Kirkland ring a bell?"  Then he smirked and said, "Or does England?"  Dean started to shake, but tried to show no fear.  The nations thought it was so pathetic.  'England chose this mere man over all of us?'  Germany thought.

 

'This guy is more like a damsel than a hero like me!'  America thought, while China looked at Dean with disgust.

 

'This vermin is beneath me!  How could England even think about choosing him over me aru!'

 

"What do you want with him?!"  Dean asked with possessive tone.  Then Russia grabbed Dean by the neck and lifted him.

 

"Didn't you listen?  Japan asked you why you stole England from us?  That was not very nice and now we are all here,"  Dean could see all the countries grinning madly at him. "to punish you."  He pulls out his rusty pipe.  "No one takes England's love and lives to tell it." All the nations entered the room and all could be heard was the sound of horrible screaming and see the blood slipping out of the floor.  

 

Blood was everywhere.  The bed containing white sheets were all dyed red, the walls were completely covered in blood splatter, and the floor had huge puddle of blood.  Italy and Romano were opening trash bags, while the others were searching pieces of Dean around the room.

 

* * *

 

 

England hasn't heard from Dean in three days.  He's called him, sent him texts, and drove to his apartment to see everything was completely empty.  The only thing inside the room was a picture torn in two on the floor.  England grabbed the two pieces, and it was of them both.  England turned the piece containing Dean saying 'It's over' then he turned the other one of him, 'I hate you!'  England didn't notice the tears running down his cheeks until he saw the mirror.  England went back home and cried to sleep.

 

 

It's been two months and England was so miserable.  He felt a tap on his shoulders and saw Italy smiling at him.

 

"England, we know everything hasn't been so great for you, so we want to cheer you up!"  England was so confused.  Ever since Dean abandoned him, America, France, Canada, Spain, Germany, Prussia, Italy, Romano, Japan, Russia, and China were always there.  The wound in his heart was always filled when they would be there.  He wiped his tears and hugged Italy.

 

"Thank you all so much!"  England as he buried his face into Italy shoulder.  He just wished they didn't smell like blood so much.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah, that's how it ends. Well, please leave your comments when you get the chance!


End file.
